


Stretch Marks

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen is an Oral Sex God, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, post-Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellandra's feeling less than positive about her body after the birth of her little lion - Cullen takes it upon himself to show her she's still beautiful (NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch Marks

Ellandra grimaces at her reflection in the mirror, turning cautiously to the side to observe her stomach. With a deep sigh she manages to look over her skin, thin white lines spider-webbing across her hips and stomach, even reaching further into her thighs.

She traces them slowly, trying to ignore the burning in her eyes. This was the one downside of childbirth, she loved her son with all her heart, the perfect little angel she and Cullen had created. She just wished he hadn’t left her with so many obvious marks across her body.

Cullen had found her so appealing before, her toned muscles, honed from years of wielding her staff, were now gone, replaced with a larger stomach, left over from her rather rough 9 months carrying Emerson.

She starts as Cullen appears behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her stomach, brushing his thumb across her hip. “He’s finally gone off.” He murmurs, nuzzling his slightly frozen nose into the crook of neck.

Ellandra mumbles her assent, stepping away from his arms, wrapping her robe tightly around her to hide the stretch marks. He takes a step after her, concern wrinkled in the corners of his amber eyes as he watches her cross the room.

“Love?” he asks softly, taking another cautious step towards her as she hugs her arms tighter, trying to hide her stomach from him as he crosses the room. “Love what’s wrong?” he asks again, laying his hands gently on her shoulders, massaging her shoulders slowly as he rests his chin on her shoulder.

She sighs, shakily taking a deep breath as she lays her head back against him, trying not to cry. She was a big girl, a mage, an Inquisitor, a Wife and a Mother, she didn’t cry over some insignificant little marks on her skin.

She tried to tell herself that and believe it. She really did.

“It’s a terribly superficial question but… do you still think I’m beautiful Cullen?” she whispers, looking down at her shuffling feet as he lets go of her shoulders, before he’s walking around to her front, cupping her cheeks like delicate flower petals as he tilts her face up to look at him.

His amber eyes search hers quietly, taking in her hesitant expression and twisting hands. There’s a few moments of silence where she quietly panics, trying to think of a way to backpedal, to change the conversation. Then, a bright smile appears on his lips, bursting forth like early morning sunshine, before he’s pulling her close, melding his lips against hers with such care and love she thought she’d faint.

A small noise of surprise comes from her throat, before she’s leaning into him, pulling her hands away from her stomach to seize his neck with one hand, and twine her fingers into his soft blonde curls with the other. He smiles into the kiss, one hand winding down to grasp her backside, pulling her into him forcefully, she moans into his mouth when she feels him pressing against her.

He pulls away suddenly, met with her whine of discontent. He gazes down at her kiss swollen lips, half lidded eyes looking up at him deviously. “Makers breath woman, I think you’re the most divine creature to roam Thedas, you’ll always be beautiful to me.” He whispers, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek when tears pool in her eyes and she smiles wide, stealing his breath when she begins to giggle.

“You don’t think the stretch marks are ugly?” she asks quietly, fiddling with the tie of her silk robe. He smiles at her again, the scar on his lip pulling as his lips stretch wide into a silly grin. His hands push hers away gently, before his lithe fingers are tugging at the ties, loosening them until it slips open, revealing the swell of her breasts, hidden slightly by her breast band, before opening to reveal her stomach and thighs.

Cullen licks his lips, before he grabs her hips, walking her backward as he rakes his eyes over her body. Ellandra’s tingling all over now, the ravenous way he’s taking in her form sends shivers right to the most exquisite of places.

He slowly pushes her to sit against the plush mattress, before carefully pulling the robe from her shoulders. The feeling of the silk rushing down her skin mades her shudder, a low moan rolling off her tongue. Cullen smirks devilishly at her, his eyes lowering to take in her now dampening smalls.

“I think that this one is beautiful.” He leans down to run his tongue over a long stretch mark on her hip, before pressing a wet kiss to the dip of her hipbone. “This one as well.” He murmurs again, running his rough tongue over one lower down. She gasps at the feeling of him so close to where she wants him, the feeling of his tongue scraping across her skin sending her shuddering in anticipation.

“And this one…” he continues, peering up at her as he moves to one that just kisses the top of her thigh, sucking gently against her skin. She moans as he sucks harder, marking her skin deftly. He chuckles into her skin, leaving her a kiss before he moves down again, settling himself between her thighs.

She sucks in a deep breath in anticipation, wiggling her hips in frustration when he lays his cheek against her inner thigh, staring up at her with a lazy smirk as she growls in frustration. “This ones my favourite.” he whispers against her skin, gripping her hips tightly as he reaches down to trace one that runs up the inside of her thigh, stopping just before the apex of her thighs.

Ellandra keens out wildly, falling back against the mattress as she tries to abate the throbbing of her core by shifting, trying to get him to move closer, to take off her small, to do something. “So beautiful.” He murmurs, hooking his fingers into the band of her smalls, pressing a kiss to both of her thighs, before he pulls them down, agonisingly slow against her skin.

He throws them over his shoulder without so much as a glance, she watches perched on her elbows, as his eyes darken with lust as he rakes his eyes over her damp curls, shining with her lust for him. “Maker, so fucking beautiful.” he growls, grasping her hips tightly as he throws one leg over his shoulder.

She bites her lip at his curse, heat rocketing to her core as it leaves his mouth. Seeing him like this always sent her mad with lust, the oh so pristine Commander swearing and speaking to her with a dirty mouth was too much to handle sometimes.

He pauses to look up at her, panting hard with rosy cheeks, watching him from half-hooded eyes, waiting desperately to make his move. He smirks again, growling low in his throat before he dives in, mouth instantly latching around her clit.

She lets out a loud moan, not caring about the guards below or who might hear. All that mattered was his mouth, sucking relentlessly against her nub, stubble scratching against her sensitive skin as she latches her thighs around his head, one hand tangling in his curls as he licks a long, slow line up her slit.

She screams out at the feeling, still ridiculously sensitive from childbirth, even though Emerson was two months old now. He chuckles against her clit, sending ricochets of pleasure bouncing around her body. He continues his ministrations, tracing patterns against her, before two long calloused fingers are pushing into her, crooking slightly.

She tightens her hold on his hair, moaning as he begins to mercilessly pump his fingers, nipping at her clit as he fucks her with his fingers. She’s panting now, an incoherent mix of moans and gaps, mixed with a chant that sounds like his name. He murmurs her name against her, splaying a warm hand against her abdomen to hold down her violently rocking hips.

She’s close, oh so close, chasing the pleasure she knows isn’t too far ahead as his fingers curl inside her, twisting in just the right way as his mouth closes over her clit once again. She’s undone, screaming out her orgasm as it washes over, absolutely decimating her as she shudders, feeling Cullen lapping up every drop, catching anything that slid down her thighs.

When she recovers she manages to look down, looking at Cullen’s dark amber eyes watching her, her legs still shaking and around his shoulders as he stands slightly, before crawling sensually up her body, pressing slow, lazy kisses to her abdomen, stopping at her breasts to suck a pert nipple into his mouth, moaning as she rocks against him, cradling the back of her neck in her hands.

“Maker Cullen.” She moans out as he bites down, none too gently against her breast, pulling upwards before letting go, sliding his hips against hers as he pants against her neck. She pulls him up, smashing her lips to his, immediately invading his mouth with her tongue, sucking it into her mouth to taste herself, humming as the sweet and salty mixture coats her tongue.

He moans into her mouth, pulling back to rip his shirt up and over his head, while she hastily unties his breeches, the leather laces deftly untying against her nimble fingers. He helps her push his breeches and smalls down across his powerful thighs.

Ellandra watches as inch by inch his clothes peel away and he’s revealed to her, painfully hard and already dripping pre-cum as she licks her lips, grasping him in one hand. He chokes out a gasp, burying his head in her shoulder, biting down on the flesh as she works him, running a thumb over the tip before stretching down, twisting slightly, he moans, now thrusting into her hands as he bites and licks at her neck.

“Maker I need you.” he whispers against her skin, pulling away slightly to look down at her. She grins and nods, before flipping him, pushing him further up the bed. He rests against their many pillows, watching her crawl towards him, ice blue eyes watching him like a Lioness, licking her lips as she leans down to lick a long strip up his shaft.

He gasps out again, his hips involuntarily thrusting up. She pulls away, tsking at him as she smirks, straddling him before rocking her hips slightly, spreading out her soaking core against him. “Tell me how badly you want me Cullen.” She whispers, leaning forward to whisper into his ear. “Tell me you want me to fuck you until we both can’t walk tomorrow.”

Her words seem to have the desired effect, because he groans deep, tangling one hand roughly into her long auburn locks, crashing their lips together as the other hand goes to her hip, pulling her backwards before pushing her down to sink onto him.

They both moan loudly as he enters her, stretching against her walls, hot and tight against him. Both of them pause, panting into one another’s mouth, whispering words of affection before Ellandra tempts a slow rock of her hips. Cullen’s eyes roll back into his head at the feeling of her moving around him, she simply smirks and leans back, one hand pulling his to cup her breast, the other tightening around his thigh as she rocks, setting a lazy rhythm as she pulls herself up, then deftly impaling herself back onto him again.

It isn’t long before the slow pace isn’t enough for Cullen, who takes matters into his own hands, gripping her hips so tightly there’s indents of his blunt nails against his skin. He grips her, planting his feet on the bed as she tips forward, nipping and sucking at his neck.

He growls as she sucks, and then he’s setting a merciless rhythm, pounding up into her. She screams out, fisting the sheets beneath him as her choked gaps of ‘Yes Cullen, yes!’ fill the room, along with the erotic sound of his flesh slapping quickly against hers.

He pounds into her, again and again, hitting that perfect little spot within her every time, she’s panting, moaning out as her release rushes closer and closer, her walls stuttering around him as he spins them, throwing her back against the mattress, before he’s throwing her leg over his shoulder, regaining his rhythm and pushing into her deeper than before.

His growls and moans rise next to hers, his hand digging into her fleshy thigh as he pounds into her swiftly, his free hand reaching down to circle her clit, once, twice, three times-

“Cullen!” She wails as her second orgasm of the night hits her unexpectedly, she rides out the waves, raking her hands down his back, causing bright red reels to erupt against his skin. The tight clenching of her walls milks Cullen of his release, squeezing every drop from him as he gasps, hips stuttering as he moans.

They both collapse into one another, drenched in sweat and panting breathlessly as their hands caress one another lovingly. Cullen presses a kiss to one supple breast, before resting his chin against her skin, smiling cheekily up at her as she rolls her eyes and swats his backside.

“So so beautiful.” He murmurs, before he leans up to press a gentle kiss to her swollen lips.


End file.
